


Lucas Meets Big Kitten

by Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl



Category: A Dog's Way Home (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl/pseuds/Crystal_Autistic_Nerd_Fangirl
Summary: As this is my first published fanfic, I would love some constructive feedback!It was also pretty fun to write the first fic for this movie on AO3!
Relationships: Bella & Big Kitten, Bella & Lucas, Lucas/Olivia
Kudos: 2





	Lucas Meets Big Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first published fanfic, I would love some constructive feedback!
> 
> It was also pretty fun to write the first fic for this movie on AO3!

It had only been a few weeks since I reunited with Lucas and Olivia, and Mum and the rest of my friends, and I was beginning to get used to my new daily routine.

Every day, when I woke up, I would turn round on the bed I shared with Lucas and Olivia, and lick their faces until they woke up and patted me. They were always happy, and called me a good girl.

Then, we would go to the kitchen and eat breakfast. I love chicken!

While Lucas and Olivia got ready, I would sit on my Lucas blanket and wait for them. Sometimes they would touch their faces together, so I would jump up to put my face with theirs too.

Most days, we would play 'Go To Work', and I would sit with Mum and my other friends, like Drew and Steve and Teo. We didn't play 'Doctor Gann' anymore, which was sad, because I liked that game.

Some days, Lucas and Olivia would come with me to find squirrels. But, just like Mum, they didn't seem to understand how to chase squirrels.

Then, after walks or 'Go To Work', we would go home again and Lucas would play 'Tiny Piece of Cheese'. I love 'Tiny Piece of Cheese'!

One day, we all went in Lucas's car and drove out of the city, to a big place filled with trees and rocks and a river. There was a big blanket, and baskets of food that no-one would let me eat from.

Suddenly, I smelled something on the wind - Big Kitten! I jumped up and ran to the top of the hill. Lucas ran after me.

There, at the other side of the hill, was Big Kitten, with another, smaller big kitten. She was a mother!

I raced down the hill towards Big Kitten, and we nuzzled each other. Big Kitten's kitten was smaller than Big Kitten had been when her mother had gone - and a boy. I licked his head - so small!

I looked up to the top of the hill, at Lucas. He was standing very still, not making any sounds. Was he even breathing?

I said goodbye to Big Kitten and her kitten, and ran back up to Lucas.

"What's wrong?" I tried to ask him. "Are you okay?"

He laughed quietly, and was stood and watch Big Kitten and her son walk away.

"So that's what you did when you were gone, huh?" he chuckled. "You met cougars?"

I walked back down the hill to Mum and Olivia, and he followed me. Was there any more chicken?


End file.
